En la cocina
by Psiqueros 597
Summary: Pues, es una nueva serie de drabbles, sin ninguna relcacion entre si, exepto por las cocinas de Hogwarts, muy cortos para resumirlos
1. Galletas

Disclaimer¿hace falta decirlo? No son míos son de la diosa suprema J. K. R.

Aquí estoy con una nueva serie de drabbles, espero que les guste, y pues a leer… por cierto espero que me dejen reviews, para sabe si les gusto y le sigo.

* * *

Galletas

Estoy frente a las cocinas, se que no debo de estar aquí, demonios, soy una prefecta y debería estar dando mi ronda, no en la entrada de las cocinas; pero demonios, ese estupido de Potter, si no estuviera molestándome en la cena hubiera podido terminar de comer y ahora no estaría aquí, con este dilema, mejor me doy prisa y termino esto antes. Le hago cosquillas a la pera para poder entrar

– ¿le sirvo algo, señorita?- vaya que los elfos son rápidos

– ¿Tienen galletas con chispas de chocolate?- mi estomago ruge solo ante la mención

–claro señorita, sale una orden de galletas¿algo más, señorita?

–no gracias, eso es todo- le respondo con una sonrisa

–vaya, si es la prefecta perfecta- Potter tenia que ser!!!

– ¿que haces aquí, Potter? –mirada de hielo asesina

–Vengo a invitar a bailar a los elfos- vaya no tenía que usar el sarcasmo –vine por algo de comida¿Qué otra cosa haría aquí?

–Aquí están las galletas- bendito elfo que impidió un asesinato

–Gracias- le respondo

–alto ahí pelirroja, esas son mis galletas, yo llegue primero- miro al elfo pidiendo una explicación y el asiente con la cabeza –nos vemos mañana pelirroja

–¡¡mi nombre es Evans!!- le grito a la pared, porque Potter ya se fue, otro elfo se acerca a mi y me entrega un paquetito con las galletas, le doy las gracias al elfo y enseguida devoro una galleta, me sabe a gloria. Tal vez si tengo algo en común con Potter


	2. Caramelos

Sirius Black no es un chico normal.

Es rematadamente guapo y hace suspirar a más de una.

Es el primer Gryffindor en su familia, en por lo menos un siglo.

Uno de sus mejores amigos es un licántropo y con solo 16 años ya es un animago ilegal.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas Sirius Black tiene una adicción que nadie entiende, hasta esa noche en las cocinas.

–Señor Black, estas ya no son horas para estar en las cocinas.

–Profesor Dumbledore ¿gusta un caramelo de limón?- la adicción de Sirius, por lo que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, eran nada más y nada menos que los caramelos de limón.

–Solo uno- sí, solo Sirius es capaz de ofrecer un caramelo de limón en semejante situación –son buenos, muy buenos.

–Son muggles, pero los elfos los consiguen- solo Sirius puede mantener una sonrisa como esa sin partirse la cara –y como veo que le han gustado, creo que me ayudara a difundirlos.

Al parecer solo Sirius puede salvarse de ser castigado ofreciendo unos simples caramelos de limón. Porque el Profesor Dumbledore tomó un puñado de los dulces que Sirius ofrecía y salió de las cocinas murmurando algo que Sirius le pareció sonaba como "vaya, caramelos de limón ¿Quién lo diría?"

* * *

Despues de siglos les traigo otra pequeña viñeta salida directamente de mis noches de insomnio, disculpen si tiene errores, no ha pasado por las manos de una beta, por que hace siglos que no escribo nada. En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Antes de que lo olvide, los personajes no son míos, así que no me demanden X3


	3. Torta de Chocolate

Hola, otra vez yo

Que loco, recien me di cuenta que hace exactamente tres años que publique esta serie y solo colque uno jejeje  
En fin, ya saben, los personajes no son míos.  
Enjoy

* * *

Torta de Chocolate

Definitivamente ese o había sido su día. Primero, y por más que él quisiera negarlo, la poción que había hecho no le había salido nada bien; después su prometida le había dicho que no quería verlo ni en pintura y para terminar de rematar, en la cena habían servido de postre pudding de calabaza, eso no se podía considerar siquiera como dulce.

Así que ahí estaba, en contra de todas las reglas y creencias, entrando en las cocinas del colegio como un vulgar Gryffindor.

Los desagradables elfos se le acercaron, tratando de complacer sus deseos.

Él, como el elegante Slytherin que era, alzo una ceja y pidió un par de trozos de torta de chocolate.

Tal vez si le llevaba un trozo a Narcisa, le perdonara por haberle robado los apuntes.


End file.
